Modular textile systems, for example, carpet tiles, have been used in many floor covering applications due to their ease of installation. Some carpet tiles are designed with small and/or busy patterns to try to obscure the seams between adjacent installed tiles in an effort to have the resulting installation seem to resemble or mimic a broadloom carpet installation. In contrast, solids and more simple or classic design elements often are avoided, since such design elements tend to emphasize the modular nature of the carpet tile.
As such, there remains a need for a textile system that does not seek to mimic the appearance of a broadloom carpet installation and, instead, allows the designer and/or installer the freedom to create any desired overall pattern or aesthetic without being restricted to a particular arrangement of tiles or alignment of a pattern along seams. As a result, more simple patterns and/or solids may be used if desired.